Enigma
by ceruleanday
Summary: [AU. Fusion Fiction] Ia memilih sebuah angka. Sebagai nama. Secuil identitas. Berupa enigma. Sebab, angka itu akan mengingatkannya… pada realita yang sesungguhnya. LevixEren. Enjoy!


Ia memilih sebuah angka.

Sebagai nama. Secuil identitas. Berupa enigma.

Sebab, angka itu akan mengingatkannya…

…pada realita yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Divergent Trilogy © Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enigma**

_by _Leon

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lima dalam ingatannya seperti kepingan hitam putih yang bergerak di atas piringan hitam. Setiap ia memilih menenangkan diri bersama mesin ketakutan, ia kembali menemukan _kelima _hal itu. Pertama, ketinggian—ia tidak cukup sempurna dalam masalah ini. Kedua, ruang sempit—psikiatri Erudite menyebutnya _claustrophobia. _Ketiga, membanjiri kedua tangannya dengan darah para tak bersalah—ini adalah bentuk penyiksaan tertinggi. Keempat, cambukan Mr. Ackerman—ayahnya. Kelima—melihat seseorang yang amat _berharga _tewas tepat di hadapan kedua mata opalnya.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, lima tahun mendatang dan seratus menit ke depan, semuanya akan berjumlah lima. Tetap lima dan akan selalu _lima._

Lima dalam pemberian numerik bangsa Romawi menyerupai sebuah huruf dalam bahasa Latin. 'V'

Huruf ketiga dari nama yang ingin dikuburnya bersama memori wajah seorang pria bernama Ackerman.

Tetapi, ia tidak cukup cerdas menyembunyikan _nama _itu di depan seorang bocah. Bocah yang mengingatkan dirinya di masa terlampau lama. Ketika ia menyaksikan dunia di mana ia terlahirkan berakhir. Saat kedua mata kecilnya mengamati bahwa dunia ini terlalu sempit untuk ditinggali oleh para pemuja faksi. Ia Divergent, seperti si bocah.

Kini, bocah itu masih menunggu hingga ia bangkit dari kursi mesin ketakutan. Bermandikan peluh seperti baru saja melewati lima sesi berturut-turut melompati gedung-gedung bekas yang disisakan untuk pelatihan anggota baru Dauntless. Tangan menahan wajah sedangkan kedua kaki dijatuhkan dengan lemas. Sementara tertunduk untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatan dari dunia semu ke dunia riil, ia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar hebat.

"Berapa lama aku di sana?"

"Dua puluh menit." jawab si bocah. Tanpa keraguan. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Bulan kelimanya di markas bawah tanah Dauntless mengajarinya banyak hal, terutama detil-detil perihal sosok yang bertindak sebagai mentornya itu. Ia tahu mesin ketakutan adalah salah satu cara terbaik untuk mengembalikan visi serta misi hidup yang terlupakan. Mengapa ia hadir di _sana_ dan untuk _apa _ia berada di sana. "Bagaimana?"

_Bagaimana _bukan pertanyaan apakah semua stimulasi di alam bawah sadar itu berlalu dengan baik, tetapi _jumlah _skenario yang muncul secara otomatis di dalamnya.

Mata lelah itu mengerling. Menyipit tapi bukan untuk mengancam, melainkan memerlihatkan betapa melelahkannya hidup dalam mimpi-mimpi seperti itu. Si bocah menyimpulkan, menggigit bibirnya, dan turut menunduk.

"Maaf." bisiknya kecil.

_Melihatmu tetap hidup sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri, Eren—_ujarnya membatin.

Bahwa, meski ia mencoba mesin ketakutan itu ribuan hingga milyaran kali, hanya satu kenyataan yang mampu menariknya kembali waras. Kewarasan adalah pertanyaan kecil yang sulit diperoleh bagi anggota baru di sangkar para Dauntless. Sebagian besar dari mereka mencoba lari dari ketakutan itu sendiri hingga bangun dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Kehilangan daya ingat maupun kelogisan. Sungguh, menguji dunia abstrak bernama _ketakutan _adalah cara untuk melihat realita secara terbalik.

"Lima. Dan, akan tetap lima."

Keduanya saling mengawasi mata masing-masing. Pemilik tato simbol kelima faksi di balik kulit punggungnya itu mengerutkan kening, lalu mencubitnya. Si bocah paham apa yang harus dilakukannya. Melekatkan jidat dengan jidat.

"Syukurlah."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Eren Jeager menikmati sisa masa istirahatnya pasca bertarung tangan kosong dengan pemegang ranking pertama di kesatuan, Reiner. Tubuh besar, rambut pirang, senyum menantang, serta gumpalan otot di sana-sini—berbeda dengannya yang boleh dibilang _tipis-tipis _tetapi tidak cukup lemah untuk dikalahkan dalam hal menembak dan melempari belati dari jarak jauh. Punya daya fokus yang tinggi adalah kelebihannya dan hal itu dimanfaatkannya untuk mengintip pembicaraan Levi dengan Hanji di aula berlatih para senior. Meski area berlatih para senior dan anggota muda bersebelahan, ada pembatas kaca dua arah yang membagi wilayah keduanya. Bukan perkara sulit bagi Eren Jeager untuk melakukan pengintaian kecil-kecilannya.

Semuanya bermula ketika ia dan beberapa anggota baru berkumpul selepas makan siang beberapa jam lalu. Ada Mikasa, si gadis yang terlahir sebagai Dauntless sejati, Jean si remaja yang hobi mendengus dan mencium urusan orang lain di bawah hidungnya, Armin yang kini nasibnya terancam oleh sistem peringkat—mati atau dibuang di tanah _factionless_. Sasha yang masih sibuk mengunyah keserol serta kentang tumbuknya. Dan, mantan Candor yang tak pernah lupa mengingatkan betapa susahnya menemukan keadilan di markas Dauntless dengan gaya bersungut-sungut, si mulut besar Connie Springer.

Empat pasang mata beralih pada Eren yang duduk di kursi terujung tapi tampak tak menyimak. Suara datar dan dingin Mikasa membenarkan posisi otaknya.

"Apa?" tuntutnya. "Kau mau aku memata-matai kapten Levi? Kau gila, Mikasa."

"Ini tidak gila, Jaeger. Kau tentu tahu para senior itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu tepat di depan mata kita. _Sesuatu _yang sangat berbahaya." Jean menambahi. Kembali mendengus sembari meneguk sisa air dalam cangkir marmernya. "Dan ingat. Hukum mungkin membuat kita terikat oleh sistem faksi baru yang kita pilih sejak _aptitude day_. Tetapi, mereka tidak melarang kita untuk mengetahui secuil pun masalah yang sedang terjadi di atas sana. Jika kau mengerti maksudku."

Armin meneguk ludah. Ia yang duduk berhadapan dengan Eren mengawasi tatapan pemuda yang sudah menjadi kawan karibnya sejak hari pertama mereka diwajibkan meloncat dari ketinggian tiga ratus meter. Dengan hati-hati, remaja berambut kuning itu membuka suara.

"Terjadi pemberontakan, Eren. Di luar sana. Semenjak Erwin Smith, pemimpin Erudite mengeluarkan perintah kepada anggota faksinya untuk berhati-hati terhadap _sesuatu _yang mereka sebut sebagai—" Armin memajukan tubuhnya untuk membisiki Eren. Sebelum bibirnya membentuk gerakan, sudah ada tangan asing yang mencegah remaja bertubuh kurus itu.

Mikasa menggenggam lengan Eren. Memaksanya melihat sepasang mata yang diwarnai bayanga hitam di bawahnya. Ada malam-malam yang harus dilewati gadis itu dengan ketakutan. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia sebagai satu-satunya yang terlahir murni di bawah nama Dauntless mencoba mesin ketakutan untuk menguji entitas yang bersemayam dalam lubuk hatinya. Pemuda itu mendecak, namun si gadis tak melepas genggamannya.

"Eren, aku akan ikut bersamamu."

Spontan, semuanya melotot. Connie memekik dan dihadiahi pentungan berbentuk sendok kayu dari Sasha.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu rencana awalnya, Mikasa." Jean menuntut. Mikasa menyipitkan mata. "Dengarkan aku. Kau, Eren—ya—hanya _kau _yang bisa melakukan hal ini. Kau—subordinat kepercayaan kapten Levi atau apapun itu. Kau memiliki riwayat yang _urgh _berbeda dari kami semua di sini dengan orang kaku itu. Singkatnya, ia mentormu sejak awal kau tiba di atas sana hingga kau terbebas dari mesin mengerikan itu."

Eren melipat lengan di dada. Mengernyitkan kulit di tengah pertemuan kedua alisnya yang tebal. "Jadi, kau mau membuatku sebagai kambing hitam di sini, hm? Aku mengenal orang yang kau sebut si wajah kaku itu, Jean, dan ia bukan termasuk _manusia _yang suka dikuntit atau apalah itu. Ia bisa mencium keberadaan orang lain sejauh belasan radius dari sekelilingnya. Itu gila, aku tahu, tetapi aku tahu itu saat permainan mengejar bendera di atas gedung. Aku mencoba menyerangnya dari jarak lima meter tepat di balik dinding walau berasal dari tim yang sama dan _voila _ia nyaris memberiku kenang-kenangan lubang peluru. Kau puas?"

Wajah Jean mengeriput kasar. Ia menekuk bibirnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja. Berpikir.

Sekelompok pemegang peringkat teratas selain Mikasa bangkit satu per satu dari kursi kafetaria. Mereka berjalan melewati meja anggota muda itu. Mencibir dan tertawa. Sontak, keenam dari mereka menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Ini bukan pilihan, Eren Jeager. Aku tahu dalam hatimu yang mulai terbias oleh kenyataan yang disembunyikan oleh para mentor dan senior di kubangan Dauntless ini meminta jawaban, bukan? Aku mengenal karaktermu melalui cara kau menatap orang-orang di sekitarmu. Belum lagi dengan banyak peristiwa di mana kau nyaris diceburkan ke dalam kolam penyiksaan karena memukuli anggota senior yang sudah me—oke, aku tak mau mengatakan hal ini." Jean berhenti saat ia meletakkan pandangannya tepat di arah Armin. Bocah itu menggigit bibir dan menolak melihatnya balik. "Lebih daripada itu semua, kita di sini, bukan lagi remaja yang tunduk selama belasan tahun di bawah kepemimpinan sistem faksi. Kita—adalah Dauntless."

"Lalu, kalau kita sekarang memilih untuk menjadi bagian dari Dauntless, apakah rencanamu itu memiliki nilai yang besar? Maksudku, apa manfaatnya untuk kita, Jean?" tanya Sasha, gadis Amity yang memilih Dauntless saat _aptitude day_. Mendengarnya, kening Jean berkerut kembali.

Kenyataan yang diselubungi. Ditutup rapat seolah ada aroma busuk di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang memulai pemberontakan-pemberontakan yang dikatakan Armin. Eren mengawasi meja yang kosong. Hijau matanya menelusup dari balik retakan kayu dan mengingat malam di mana ia berlatih menggunakan peluru kembar bersama mentornya. Kemudian, berakhir dengan mesin ketakutan. Kedekatan keduanya melebihi kata mentor dan murid. Terkadang hal itu membuatnya ingin muntah tapi ia membutuhkannya. Menginginkan, lebih tepatnya.

Eren mengeraskan tinjunya. Memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Eren?" tanya Armin dengan suara serak. "Menurutku, apa yang Jean katakan tidak salah. Hanya saja, terdengar tidak benar untuk kita lakukan—menguntit atau sebagainya."

Armin meneguk ludah. Menenangkan diri. Ia menengok beberapa pasang mata yang letih. Bahkan, dengan pelatihan fisik yang kurang lebih memaksa semuanya bertahan hidup dengan cara terkejam sekaligus, keinginan untuk menghirup udara bebas di atas sana setiap harinya bukan angan-angan belaka. Inilah sistem faksi. Inilah Dauntless.

"Kalau kau masih ragu, kurasa kenapa kita tidak bertanya langsung dengan orang yang dulunya hidup sebagai Erudite, eh?" celetuk Connie. Semua perhatian tertuju ke arah Jean. "Apa motivasi pria bernama Smith itu datang kemari dan membawa pasukan birunya bersama puluhan komputer itu?" Cara Connie melemparkan pertanyaan layaknya seorang pengacara yang berusaha mengulik masa lalu kliennya di hadapan pengadilan. Khas para Candor.

Jean membuang nafas panjang dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. "_Well, _aku tidak begitu mengenal pria itu secara personal. Sebelum _aptitude day, _aku dan ibuku hidup di pinggir kota yang jauh dari para pemukiman elit Erudite. Sebelum usia mencapai tujuh belas, kita tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh gedung penelitian sekaligus pusat aktivitas masyarakat Erudite. Yang kutahu dari orang-orang, pria bernama Smith itu memiliki motif kuat untuk memimpin faksi itu. Ia semacam pria visioner yang jenius. Jika visioner dalam kamusnya berarti _menguasai semua faksi_, berarti ada hubungannya dengan kedatangannya kemari."

Ia melanjutkan, namun sudut matanya tertuju tepat ke ujung bangku di mana Eren terduduk diam. "Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya ialah dengan _mencari tahu._"

Pemuda Jeager itu mengangkat wajah, membulatkan tekad, dan mengernyit tajam. Ia berdiri tiba-tiba dan melengos.

"E-Eren?" Armin mencicit. Mikasa keluar dari bangku persegi panjang itu dan mengikuti langkah Eren.

Si pitak Springer menahan dagu sembari mencibir. Mata setengah terbuka. "Bagus sekali, Jean. Kau berhasil membuat Jeager itu naik pitam."

"Che. Terkadang kau butuh banyak kayu untuk menyulut api yang lebih besar."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ada jalan untuk sekadar mencuridengar dan bukannya menguntit layaknya pelaku _voyeurism_. Setelah berhasil menyuruh Armin dan Mikasa mengikuti Reiner dan Bertholdt yang sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai Erwin Smith dan pemberontakan yang sedang terjadi di luar sana, Eren memilih berdiam di balik dinding tipis yang membatasi area latihan senior dan anggota muda. Bersembunyi seperti orang tolol yang bersikeras mematai kekasihnya yang berselingkuh tepat di bawah hidungnya sendiri. Konyol tapi ia mendapatkan sebuah keyakinan dari percakapan singkat Levi bersama wanita berkacamata kotak itu.

"Aku mengenalnya seperti aku mengenalmu, Levi."

"Hn."

"_Huh, _kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Eren tidak mengintip dan tidak pula menguntit. Yang dilakukannya hanya mendengar.

Samar-samar suara maskulin mendominasi nada feminim milik Hanji Zoe. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya berpisah dan Eren menggigit bibir bukan untuk alasan misi yang gagal. Lebih kepada rasa penasaran.

Sudut mata memantulkan pengelihatan sempit saat Levi berdiri seorang diri dengan punggung yang ditunjukkannya. Begitu sosok Hanji benar-benar menghilang, perasaan dingin dari tulang belakang Eren merambat hingga ke atas.

"Eren."

Teori dan pengalaman membenarkan temuan. Eren selalu tak lebih baik dalam menyembunyikan aura kehadirannya. Ataukah ia memiliki suatu tanda yang tak pernah disadari sebelumnya agar mentornya itu dapat menebak kedatangannya secara tidak terhormat seperti saat ini? Eren bergidik tapi belum sempat melaksanakan niatnya untuk melangkah pergi. Levi tahu ia ada di sana selama ia dan Hanji berbagi obrolan dan itu bukan tindakan seorang Dauntless. Mencoba mencari tahu maka lakukanlah secara jantan. Katakan itu pengaruh faksi lain yang mengalir dalam darah seorang Jeager. Rasa ingin tahu yang besar—Erudite. Dengan cara yang aman dan tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman—Amity. Bersikap pasif—Abnegation. Namun, kecenderungan bertahan diri dari serangan dengan menyimpan sebilah belati atau pistol di balik saku celana militernya adalah kebiasaan seorang Dauntless.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya. Kalau kau ingin tahu, kita bicara di tempat biasa."

Tempat biasa adalah sebuah balkon di mana gedung-gedung tinggi dari wilayah faksi tetangga, Erudite, bisa terlihat jelas. Bersama kepingan koin bulat bernama matahari. Tepat mengarah saat sinar dari garis horizon mulai tenggelam. Balkon yang mempertemukan Eren dan Levi dalam sebuah kesepakatan saat keduanya mengakhiri sesi latihan bersama mesin ketakutan. Mentor yang hobi menekuk wajahnya itu sangat menghargai proses dan siapapun yang berhasil melalui proses dengan baik patut diberi hadiah. Bentuk hadiah tergantung karakter masing-masing pribadi. Bagi Levi, seorang bocah yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah menyaksikan matahari terbenam secara langsung mengingatkannya pada dirinya di Abnegation. Yang secara kebetulan, balkon yang disebutnya berada satu lantai di atas bilik pribadinya.

Tanpa was-was, Eren membuka pintu balkon dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan lututnya. Menikmati limpahan sinar matahari oranye yang semakin menurunkan spektrum warnanya. Sepatu _boot _yang membungkus kedua kakinya terasa sangat berat sekarang. Iris hijaunya bersirobok langsung dengan garis di balik horizon.

"Kuharap kau di sana bukan untuk memata-matai mentormu seperti remaja ingusan yang diselimuti rasa cemburu." tukas Levi tanpa menoleh ke arah di mana Eren membungkus tubuh dengan kedua lengannya. Jaket semi militer ala Dauntless tak lagi menutupi otot-otot yang mulai terbentuk di sepanjang lengannya itu. Keduanya duduk berdampingan dan memberi jarak. "Kau ingin aku mulai dari mana?"

Pemuda itu bungkam seratus kata. Berkedip pelan dan sedikit menyipit saat sinar matahari besar itu memantul oleh kaca langit. Indah sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Mereka bertanya-tanya."

Levi menaikkan kedua alisnya. "_Mereka?_"

"Hm. Para anggota muda di angkatanku. Semuanya menanyakan hal yang sama. Dari awal, aku sudah mencurigainya. Curiga pada hal-hal yang kau sembunyikan semenjak kau menyebut kata _lima _padaku. _Tetap lima dan akan selalu menjadi lima_."

Dengan arah pandangan yang berfokus seluruhnya kepada sepasang batu opal itu, Levi tak memiliki alat pertahanan lagi. Menyimpan rahasia di depan seorang Divergent sama sulitnya dengan mengubah angka _lima _menjadi _empat_. Seperti suatu bilangan konstan yang paten.

"Huh. Mengenai Erwin Smith, hn? Jujur, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan orang itu."

Eren semakin memeluk diri. Membuat benteng yang kokoh.

"Ia terdesak dengan suatu realitas yang sudah meledak di atas sana. Jumlah orang-orang semacam _kita _semakin banyak." Levi melanjutkan. Duduk dengan satu kaki yang ditekuk untuk dijadikan pangkuan lengannya yang bebas. Wajahnya mulai tertutupi oleh bayangan hitam keabuan. Malam akan datang sebentar lagi. "Hanji membuatku yakin untuk setidaknya bertahan di bawah sini hingga pria bengis itu benar-benar menjalankan rencananya. Kemungkinan besar takkan lama lagi mengingat _hardware _yang diletakkannya di setiap faksi adalah awal dari semuanya, kecuali Candor—faksi satu ini sangat tegas dengan invasi berbau teknologi."

"Apa kau tahu untuk apa komputer-komputer itu?" sahut Eren cepat.

Levi menawarkan sepasang opalnya. Seolah ingin menjawab dengan matanya saja.

"Menurutmu?" Eren mengudikkan bahu. "Jika ia tak sanggup mengontrol dan mengendalikan Divergent, sudah jelas untuk apa mesin-mesin itu."

Tubuh si pemuda berubah tegang. Membeku untuk beberapa saat sebelum didengarnya sang mentor mendengus.

"Kenapa—ia baru merasa terdesak sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?" Apa yang keluar dari bibir puat itu seperti air yang mengalir. Entah bermula dari mana dan akan bermuara ke mana. Eren mulai paham mengapa rahasia penting semacam ini menyulut api di kalangan anggota muda Dauntless. Sementara mereka dibayang-bayangi ketakutan oleh sistem peringkat yang berubah-ubah setiap harinya, ditambah lagi dengan tamparan pilihan tetap hidup atau mati sebagai onggokan daging di bawah kaki para Erudite. "Mengapa Erudite menginginkan segalanya?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Sayangnya, kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Eren. Haruskah kujelaskan secara detil lagi?"

_Lagi?_

"Huh?"

Levi menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Mengawasi langit.

"Kaulah yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini." Mendekatkan wajah, menipiskan jarak, membiarkan bias matahari membutakan alam semesta. Membiarkan karbondioksida berkumpul di antara kedua bibir. Merasakan udara dingin bercampur hangat dari masing-masing wajah. Awal kedekatan keduanya, butuh waktu lama agar pemuda di depannya merasa nyaman. Kontak fisik dan intim bagi Abnegation adalah hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan ataupun dilakukan meski tak ada pasang mata yang menyaksikan. Hanya sekelompok awan berbentuk kapas bergerak mengikuti tiupan angin.

Levi melupakan satu hal penting mengenai masa lalunya. Ia terlahir sebagai bocah Abnegation dan berhenti mengaharapkan kemurahan hati dunia padanya di hari di mana cambukan demi cambukan ayahnya bermula. Di usianya yang sangat muda, ia mampu melihat segalanya dengan cara yang unik. Bukan sebagai seorang Abnegation yang sangat pasif. Ia tertarik pada ilmu pengetahuan dan sains. Ia belajar mengetahui bahwa setiap orang berhak diadili sesuai kesalahannya bukan semata-mata oleh pemberian maaf. Ia tahu kedamaian hanya akan timbul di saat semua orang menyadari arti dari kehilangan.

Menjadi anomali tidak selalu buruk.

Meski, sejak ia membuka mata dan menutup mata kembali, ada _lima _entitas yang menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

Bahkan, tidak sulit untuk sekadar membayangkan salah satunya saat ia bersama pemuda Abnegation bernama Jaeger itu.

"Apakah ini semacam ancaman agar aku tutup mulut dan tidak bertanya lagi, _Sir_?"

Levi berhenti tepat ketika bibir mungil itu bergerak. Ia mendengus dan mundur.

"Kita hanya berbeda dua tahun saja. Jangan sebut aku dengan kata itu." ujar sang mentor ketus.

"Oh, oke. Maaf. Sayangnya, aku cukup tersinggung tepat di bagian '_aku menjadi penyebab semua kekacauan ini'._"

"Hn."

Melipat lengan, meluruskan kaki dan menumpukan salah satunya di kaki yang lain, bersandar di sebuah pundak yang kecil tapi sangat kokoh, memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin petang hari berhembus pelan. Hal tak berguna yang bagi Levi sendiri mampu membuang jauh-jauh mimpi dalam bentuk lima ketakutannya itu. Berada sedekat ini dengan Eren. Seolah ia hidup di dimensi lain di mana sistem faksi hanyalah khayalan bocah yang mencintai karya sastra fiksi.

"Kau tentu ingat dengan hasil tes fisikmu sebelum _aptitude day _dilaksanakan." Masih dengan mata terpejam, Levi bersuara. "Empat dari lima faksi. Mengesankan."

Eren membuang muka. "Tidak juga." sahutnya dingin.

"Mengakhiri sesi mesin ketakutan kurang dari lima menit. Begitulah cara seorang Divergent menyelesaikan _penderitaan_."

Bagian dari _menyelesaikan penderitaan _terdengar cukup masuk akal. Diakui atau tidak, seolah otaknya menyuruh agar ia melihat realita daripada terkungkung tak menentu di dalam alam bawah sadar. Memecah kaca-kaca yang membatasi antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Lalu, berbisik seolah semuanya hanya berbentuk diorama semu.

"Erudite menyimpan semua data tentangmu. Dan mereka berada di titik antara terkesima dan—_ketakutan_. Erwin Smith menggabungkan kedua persepsi itu dan memilih memusnahkannya. Ia tahu ancaman seperti dirimu akan tumbuh lebih banyak lagi. Sebelum itu terjadi, maka lebih baik untuk melangkah lebih cepat saat ini."

Si pemuda meneleng. Mengawasi baik-baik wajah damai sang mentor yang masih bersandar di pundaknya. "Dan itu berarti—"

"Bagus."

"Huh?"

"Tsk. Apa lebih mudah bagimu untuk memahami konversasi membosankan semacam ini di atas ranjang?"

Darah dari arah ekstremitas pemuda Jeager itu naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia menolak muka dan merengut. Sebaliknya, Levi menyeringai dari balik istirahat singkatnya dengan pundak Eren sebagai bantal kepala.

Sang mentor berbisik. "Masih ada satu jam sebelum jam makan malam."

"Ha-haaa. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." ujar Eren menanggapi. Perlu posisi tepat untuknya menahan semu merah akibat malu atau efek pencahayaan matahari. Dirasakannya sang mentor menggerakkan kepala untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih efektif dan nyaman. "Lagipula, memaksa seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu bukan sifatmu."

"Hn."

Eren mengerucutkan bibir. Sekali-sekali mengintip dari celah sudut mata miliknya. Alunan nafas dan pengembangan dadanya mulai teratur dengan ritme tertentu. Bisa dipastikan orang di sampingnya ini sudah terlelap. Cara yang tidak biasa untuk tertidur rupanya. Ia mengambil alih keadaan. Mengenyampingkan wajah damai sang mentor di pundaknya dan berencana menyeretnya untuk menghadap bantal di atas ranjang saja. Levi tak bergeming.

"Biarkan saja seperti ini."

Pemuda itu berbisik, "oke."

Selama keheningan itu berlangsung, tak ada yang berbicara. Tidak hingga puncak matahari terbenam mulai beringsut dengan menyisakan tontonan malam hari.

"Aku kedinginan."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kita tidak masuk, huh?"

"Lima menit lagi, bocah."

Oh, Levi memutuskan menggunakan jurus ampuh untuk mendiamkan muridnya itu. _Bocah._

Lelah. Kata yang cukup menggambarkan keduanya. Jika sistem faksi ingin lekas diakhiri, kadang kala ada gunanya mereka saling mencuri informasi satu sama lain. Walau itu artinya perang baru baru saja dimulai. Pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya yang berbeda dan membingungkan menjadi sumber dari kekacauan yang disebutkan Levi padanya. Ia hanya kurang memahami jika masih ada orang di luar lingkaran kecilnya itu yang mempercayakan beban komunitas faksi di bahunya dan bukannya dilempar bagai anggota-anggota di jajaran peringkat terbawah. Kehadiran sang mentor jua menjadi mula ia mengenali dunia di mana ia berpijak. Menjadi Divergent di antara sistem faksi yang mendarah daging adalah tantangan berat. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Armin, Mikasa, Jean, dan yang lainnya saat mengetahui rahasia kecil kawannya ini.

Berbeda dengan Levi yang masa bodoh dan memilih untuk tidak terikat pada apapun, Eren harus membuat pilihan. Terkadang ia akan melihat ayah dan ibunya di Abnegation melalui mesin ketakutan. Siksaan terberat tentu.

Naas, menyaksikan Levi terlelap adalah pelipur laranya. Ia siap melawan siapapun yang berniat menghakimi keduanya sebagai eksistensi yang salah.

Terkadang, sebagai bocah pun ia masih bisa menitikkan embun.

"Kalau kau menangis seperti anak perempuan, aku akan melemparmu kembali ke arena pelatihan." ancam Levi di tengah lelapnya. Sontak, Eren membulatkan mata. "Ketakutan membuat kita menjadi manusia. Lima akan tetap menjadi _lima_. Itulah yang membedakan sifat Dauntless di dalam diri seorang Divergent dengan Dauntless normal."

"…"

"_Shall we?_"

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya di mana keduanya akan meninggalkan balkon setelah matahari benar-benar tersembunyi di balik tirainya. Walau dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulit terasa nyata, Levi tidak butuh terlalu banyak analogi untuk sekadar memerlihatkan punggungnya yang dipenuhi dengan goretan tato berwujud abstrak. Eren tidak memahami seni—semua Abnegation dilatih untuk menghilangkan kesombongan dalam diri mereka dan bersikap seolah-olah mengetahui segalanya adalah bentuk kecil dari arogansi itu sendiri. Sang mentor masuk kembali ke dalam bilik dengan interior yang diatur sesuai fungsi. Tidak berantakan, tidak pula rapi. Setidaknya tumpukan cucian kotor diletakkan di tempat yang benar. Begitu ia menyalakan lampu yang bersinar terang, mata hijau menyalak tak berhenti berkedip selain di satu titik.

Divergent.

Kelima simbol faksi yang diinginkan Levi sejak dulu.

Berfusi bagai dasar tumpuan tulang belakang miliknya.

Ia meletakkan simbol kobaran api milik Dauntless di kulit antara garis terdalam tulang belikatnya. Lalu diikuti Abnegation—asal faksinya, Candor dengan logo menyerupai neraca seimbang, mata yang terbuka lebar milik Erudite dan pohon beringin yang bercabang ke semua hal—Amity.

Sesungguhnya bukan itu fokus utama Eren. Ia menyeringai saat mengamati lekuk sempurna sang mentor saat berganti pakaian.

"Puas dengan tontonan gratis?"

Dan, entah mengapa setiap kali Eren mengunjungi kamar seluas tujuh kali delapan meter itu, pesan terakhir yang ditinggalkan Levi selalu berbentuk kecupan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Eren tak berani bersuara ataupun sekadar mengangguk. Karena, ia menyadari satu hal. Setelah semuanya berakhir, ia takkan sanggup memberi kepastian. Ia Divergent dan menjadi anomali sangat bergantung pada kehidupan di masa ini. Tak ada masa depan cerah.

Ia menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Lalu, menarik sudut bibir.

"Oke."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Ending yang cukup aneh sebenernya. Haha. ;w;_

_Cuma terinspirasi sama fanart yang saya edit soalnya. Wkwk. _


End file.
